The Sins of a NaZa Fan
by Tendencies' Wrath
Summary: Forgive me, readers, for I have sinned. And not only I but the rest of the writers in this small archive as well. It was my fault if you ask, don't blame them, I'm the devil here after all. So, care to see the work of the devil? Or are you too scared to witness? Multiple pairings, crack pairings mostly with NatZa in the middle.
1. 1st Sin: NatsuxErzaxJellal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the general idea for the challenge, but not the words used in some of the stories.**

**This one is mine, though.**

* * *

**AN: I want to especially give thanks to Arakan7 and Shedauws, they gave me the ideas for the extended part. *grins*  
**

* * *

**Give me everything**

**¡EXTENDED!**

***Insert diabolic laugh here***

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

Okay, it wasn't something good, neither it was bad; it was just too damn weird to think about the subject or to feel that way whenever he was close to him. And that was saying when he accidentally came close to that man, since he avoided him like he was the most hideous thing in the whole world and as such, he stood at least 20 meters away from him with the cold-shoulder as his only weapon while he tried to think of something else; distract his mind with brawls when the guild had one of them or with Gray when he was desperate enough to do it, damn, he even asked the ice-mage to fight against him whenever the one making him feel that insane way was close.

The situation was grave indeed if things got that far.

And to make it worse, he had to live with the guy until he gathered enough money to pay a home or apartment to go and live on his own, which seemed to be a solution that would never arrive thanks to his 'bad guy' tag.

But, explaining a little, he came to Fairy Tail two months ago, after being released in the Council's good eyes for doing things without mental or physical control of his faculties during the time the crime was committed, and since he didn't remembered anything besides his childhood friends or the Oracion Seis ordeal, he went to the place where one of them was sure to be.

Now you get it, right?

We are talking about Jellal Fernandez.

Yes. The previous Wizard Saint and enemy of Team Natsu came to join the guild of his past enemies, if they could be considered as such after the explanation they received, joining the ranks of the bustling guild in no time thanks to Erza's efforts in convincing the old Master Makarov and most of the members that accepted the guy with the best of their hearts… except Natsu that is.

The dragon-slayer didn't say anything at first, but the instant those insane feelings came to the surface, he always was the one to voice out how outrageous was for them to have him there… with excuses like the events of the Tower of Heaven incident, the Nirvana ordeal and the fact that maybe he could turn against them when they least expected.

Of course, those were lame excuses, which was made evident when Erza didn't do anything to shut him up when he spoke of them, not even when the blue-haired man looked down in regret when Natsu started with his ramblings… but it was the reason of why he tried to grew closer to the boy with the house-sharing affair and the attempts to talk to him at the guild.

Which was the situation now.

"If you allow me to talk, maybe…" He was cut short.

"Get away, dammit! I don't want to have anything to do with you!" The fire dragon screamed loud enough for everyone to hear after pushing the man back to hit against a table. His next words being so harsh and hateful that poor Jellal could only flinch at listening them. "If you get close to me one more time besides home, I'll scorch you!"

And with that he left, the rest of the guild watching his departing figure with clenched teeth and fists before they turned to look at the man standing shakily against the table with pity and sadness in their eyes. He too watched the dragon-slayer leave the place but not with anger or cluelessness… he was sad that he couldn't befriend the boy of whom he thought he found a friend long ago… even after everything that happened and was explained to him.

Everyone understood and forgave him for what he did, getting the fact that it wasn't him the one that caused all that pain and that on the contrary, he was a good guy that would have troubles with killing the smallest of beings.

"No progress again, I see." A soft voice said to him while two hands helped him to get straight on his feet.

"Erza," Said the man in acknowledgment, thanking her for the help and going to sit with her on the bar's stools to talk, the guild now doing the usual stuff after everything settled down. "As you see, I cannot talk with him; he pushes me away, literally, when I try to do so."

"Do you want me to get some sense into him?" She asked quietly, the hand holding her drink clenching slightly at the words, getting a negative shook of the head from him before receiving the same words as every time.

"I want to do this on my own, Erza, if I ask for your help my relationship with Natsu will be just a façade that he'll play in front of you." She nodded as always, unconvinced by his words. He smiled, knowing fully well how much she wanted to help him and how much she was containing herself from doing it because he asked her to, she was a good friend; one whom he betrayed in the most terrible of ways and whom he cause a lot of suffering when she didn't deserved it. He always reminds that to himself in order of knowing how much could he ask of her and how much he owed her. "Thank you for understanding again, I know that it's hard for you to see me as his personal punching bag but I have my reasons."

"But, what will you do with him? You can't be his 'punching bag' forever, Jellal." Said man looked at the ceiling in thinking before returning his gaze at the red-haired beauty at his side with a confident smile.

"I will try to talk to him tonight, if nothing changes after it, I will follow your advice and move in with Gray." She returned the smile slightly before standing up from her seat and marching to the front door of the guild; now that Jellal couldn't see her, a frown and doubtful look showed itself on her pretty face.

'I hope you know what you're doing.'

* * *

_That night…_

Jellal waited until it was late at night to come back to the house he shared with the volatile boy, preferring to catch him inside than to have him getting away from him because he got there first and was awake; which happened most of the time.

He opened the front door quietly and stepped inside after checking that the place was dark and the dragon-slayer's snoring was coming from one of the rooms… well, he slept on a hammock and Jellal on a couch inside a single bedroom, which happened to be the living room, kitchen and bathroom too, so… after checking that there was some snoring coming from inside the place, he stepped in and close to the sleeping man, watching him sleep with a peaceful face that was rare for him… when the blue-haired man was close, that is.

Jellal straightened up himself and thought about it one more time, his eyes glowing with resolve when he was finally ready to wake him up and talk out their differences. 'Here goes nothing.'

But then, something unbelievable happened.

"Jellal…" Said man stopped completely. Did Natsu just mention him in his sleep? The azure-haired stared in shock at the sleeping man, watching how his face was now twisting into something like… arousal? Of course, that couldn't be! Then again, he was panting and starting to sweat, mentioning softly the name of the spectator multiple times, sometimes in quick succession.

He backed away a few steps, fear and shock evident in his face. Was this the reason behind why the dragon-slayer didn't want him near him? Then it was completely understandable! Jellal would be lying if he said that he wouldn't do the same!

Though…

Curiosity can kill, and he wanted to hear more from Natsu, so he leaned closer and listened carefully to whatever he was mumbling in his sleep… temptation urging him to whisper some things to watch the boy's reaction.

Come on!

The guy needed some payback for all that manhandling, right?

Jellal smirked.

Of course he did.

"You want more?"

"Yeah…"

"Natsu…"

"Mmm…"

Stifling a chuckle from escaping him, the former saint -not so saint right now- continued to whisper sweet nothings to the boy's ear, watching amused how he shivered and shifted on his bed. That is, until Natsu's eyes shot open and his body turned to face the surprised man next to his bed, his breathing was hard and he was gasping for breath as he straightened his torso to level his eyes with the azure-haired ones.

"U-uh… Hello!" He said sheepishly before being grabbed forcefully on the shoulders and tackled to the ground, the pink-haired's eyes wide open as they inspected every detail of the man's face while he was on top of him. "N-natsu...!"

"Jellal..." A soft yet needy voice came out of the dragon-slayer, startling Jellal and sending shivers down his spine. "I… want… you..."

"W-what?" Was all he could managed to say, his body too shocked to do anything as he saw one hand moving to caress his left cheek. Jellal blushed at the touch, now his body was reacting and a hand moved to stop the dragon-slayer's. "N-natsu! Stop! This isn't a dream!"

"Good." And he forcefully released his hand from his hold, moving himself to immobilize the man under him as he continued to gaze lustfully at Jellal's face… and body. "I'll take everything from you…"

"W-what..?" And before he could talk any further, he felt Natsu's lips crash hardly against his, the boy stunning him by trying to force his tongue inside the ex-saint's mouth; moving a hand behind his head to force him into opening it.

After a while of making out, heatedly and passionately, Natsu let go of the azure-haired and looked at him in the eyes, witnessing the blushed face of the man and his dazed eyes tempting him to go at it one more time.

But he was shocked when, this time, Jellal took the initiative; his mouth moving in between the heated kisses to say something. "You'll have… to work hard to… take everything from me… Natsu."

The pink-haired smirked, moving to hug the man and deepen the kiss. "In that… I'm the best."

"Good…"

* * *

_A week later…_

Erza was puzzled.

And that was understated.

Erza was shocked beyond any point of measurement.

From one day to the other, things changed between Natsu and Jellal, and she still couldn't understand why.

Laughing together, sharing the table or their food, doing missions, and many other things that she wouldn't have believed in if she hadn't witnessed it with her own eyes; and she would be damned if she didn't say that she saw how Natsu's eyes had some kind of spark every time he was close to Jellal.

Of course, she tried asking her azure-haired friend but every time she questioned him about what he did to change Natsu's mind a week ago, he blushed furiously and retreated to the men's restroom. Not a single word coming out of him.

And when she tried with Natsu…

"Nothing, we just talk our differences." The pink-haired commented with a shrug and small blush on his cheeks that made the Titania quirk an eyebrow in curiosity; she needed a better answer than that one.

"Natsu, tell me now before I force you," She said tired of the roundabout attitude her two friends were having with her, summoning a sword to prove she was talking seriously. "Now, tell me or face punishment."

"Natsu." Jellal called for him, walking close to the talking pair, having seen the two talking and knowing that it was because Erza wanted some answers from them and their change from enemies to best friends. He laid a hand on the pink-hair's shoulder and smiled to him, receiving a smile in return before both faced the confused Titania. "We have to tell her, she won't let the others know, and if we keep it secret…"

"Ah, maybe you're right." Natsu answered with a small nod, pointing a thumb outside the guild. "Though, it'll be better if we tell her outside, the others might listen."

"Can you two stop talking like I'm not here and tell me what's wrong?" The scarlet-haired woman said through gritted teeth, not liking their secrecy. Both guys nodded and escorted her to the outside of the building, heading to the East Gate park with the woman on toe.

When they arrived, they moved to sit under the tree at the middle of the park, looking at each other one last time before nodding and facing Erza; the woman was using the last of her patience.

"We…" Natsu started, shaking his head when he noticed that he was putting the blame on the two. "I, I acted like an ass with Jellal since he arrived, remember?"

"Yes." Erza answered with a small nod, remembering all the beatings and screaming that the azure-haired had to stand from the pink-haired.

"Well, I had a reason for that." He continued. "I… I smelled something in him that made me… go…"

"Yes?"

"I smelled something on him that made me feel uncomfortable… in a bad way…"

"At least, until last week," Jellal continued with a small blush and smile, looking at the grass in which they were sitting; not seeing Natsu nod at his words and Erza quirk an eyebrow at his reaction. "Remember that, I was going to talk things through with Natsu at night… that day when I told you 'if things go down, I'll move in with Gray'…?"

The knight nodded slowly.

"I found out why he was acting like that." Jellal tried to continue but the memory of that night kept on making him blush furiously, much to Erza's confusion and Natsu's joy.

"And what was it?" She said with a feeling at the pit of her stomach telling her that she already knew the answer; and it increased when the two guys moved to hold hands and smile in each other's direction.

"I liked Jellal." Natsu stated as if was the simplest thing in the world, making the Titania's eyebrows reach the sky and her eyes widen like saucers. Jellal punched him slightly on the arm, looking at him questioningly.

"I 'liked' Jellal?" The pink-haired nodded with a big bright grin.

"Of course! Because I love you now." He said with a soft voice that made the woman in front of them gape in shock at the words; Jellal, on the contrary, blushed furiously and punched him on the shoulder again, smiling at Natsu's confession.

"S-so…" Erza tried to form words but discovered that it was really hard at the moment; the boys chuckled at her expression. "Y-you're saying that… you two…? Seriously…?"

"Uh-huh." Jellal said with a nod, smiling at her. "We are more than friends."

"And more than best friends." Natsu added with his big grin, winking in Erza's direction to assure her that it was real. And it was so much of a confirmation that the poor woman's nerves finally took their toll on her, and she passed out; to the two boys' confusion. "What's up with her?"

"Maybe she wasn't ready to get the full picture." Jellal commented with a hand supporting his head in thinking, crawling to be next to the Titania and see her expression closely; he stopped a fit of laughter from escaping him, knowing well that it was ungentlemanly to do so in this kind of cases.

Being as curious as he was, Natsu moved to see the same his lover saw, snorting first, laughing then when he saw the face the mighty knight had on her; rolling on the floor while the azure-haired took out a handkerchief from his pants' pockets and started to clean Erza's face a bit. They needed to take her with them and leave her on her bed at Fairy Hills, and that was a long road.

As for her. She was drooling, blushing furiously and having a nosebleed.

They needed to leave her presentable enough if they wanted to cross the whole town without anyone seeing her in that state; but just in case –and because he heard Natsu's suggestion-, Jellal took a picture or two of her, smirking playfully at the dragon-slayer posing next to the woman, the boy giving a peace sign and grinning amusedly to the camera.

Oh, they were a pair of devils.

"Jellal," Both standing to carry the woman back to her room in Fairy Hills, Natsu looked over the knight's head and glanced at his lover, the former saint looking at him in question. "I have an idea, but I need to know if you're okay with it…"

"What is it?" The azure-haired asked, shivering in fear when he heard the pinkette cackling madly at whatever idea he had, Jellal feeling that he might have been better by not knowing.

* * *

**Beginning of the extended part.**

_(Underage? Please, don't read further.)_

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Erza groaned when she felt her consciousness return to her, shaking her head slightly before pressing her eyelids tightly, feeling a strong light hitting her face and impeding her from showing her brown orbs to the world and see; she tried moving her arms to push the strong light away but when she did, she discovered that they were tied by the wrist, and moving her legs she found out that they were tied too.

'What the…?' Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a soft breeze over her exposed skin, shivering unconsciously at the cold contact, her mind taking notice that she was in just her underwear and a door closing in front of the bed; two sets of footsteps nearing her; one more confident than the other. 'Who's there?'

"I still think this is a bad idea…"

'That voice… J-jellal!'

"Ah, don't worry, she'll like it."

'A-and Natsu?' She flinched when another soft breeze touched her skin, letting her captors notice that she was awake.

"Oh-ho! She's awake!" Natsu said with an amused grin, nearing the place where she was lying and sitting next to her; his lover following his movements and coming to sit at the other side of the bed. "How are you, Erza?"

"N-natsu! I don't know what the hell are you two planning but you better release me now!" She ordered him with a stern voice, struggling to break free from her bindings and give the pink-haired a piece of her mind; she opened her eyes a bit and saw the light hanging just above her, its shine only letting her see the mouths of the two boys.

"W-we're doing this for you, Erza, you should accept it." Jellal tried to convince her with a shaky voice, nodding in her direction and turning to see the dragon-slayer grinning and nodding as well.

"Yep! We know you want this." He said with a soft voice, his grin softening to a small sincere smile, a hand moving to caress the line on her belly with just two fingers; his action sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine at the same time she thanked him –internally- for being naturally warm. She bit her lip to stop a moan from escaping her, not wanting to give him reason to continue. "I can tell you like it."

"T-that's not true!" She said hoarsely, her forced words making the pinkette chuckle at her outburst.

"Why don't you try, Jellal?" He asked to his partner in crime, the azure-haired looking wide-eyed at Natsu and his proposal, his eyes darting back and forth in between his two friends before he shook his head frantically.

"N-no, Natsu, I'm fine." Natsu rolled his eyes at his answer, knowing well that the guy was a hard bone to crack, he just needed some encouragement; so, he grabbed his hand and moved it over the knight's belly, making the man gape at the softness of her skin at the same time Erza gasped at the coldness of his fingers. "N-natsu!"

"See, it's okay, she likes it," The dragon-slayer said with his smile growing, his expression faltering a bit when he remembered his lover about why they were doing this. "Besides, we owed her this… and more."

"W-what?" Erza asked in between pants, her eyes –already accustomed to the bright light- discerning with some confusion that both guys were looking at each other with some trouble… small smiles on their faces when turning to look at her.

"Erza," Natsu began. "We love you, and we know you love us… I cannot imagine what you might have felt when we told you about us being in a relationship, but, we're sure to make it up to you."

"He's right," Jellal continued, tilting his head to look at the floor, not daring to see her dumbstruck face. "We love you, as much as we love each other… but with our decision, we left you out… and that's something we cannot allow."

"W-what are you trying to say?" She asked aloud with some fear and excitement, her mind remembering some of the novels she read and the situations that resembled this one; two boys loving one woman, but since they don't want to leave her for the other, they decide to share her in between the two. She trembled in anticipation at the next words they were going to say, her mind already going on overdrive at imagining what might happen, as well as thanking the light for being so close to her that it hid her furious blush.

"We…" Natsu took the initiative, moving the light away from her face so she could see that they were serious, though, she was wishing he hadn't; seeing his determined onyx eyes stare at her made her face match the color of her hair as well as sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine. "…love you, and we want you to be ours."

"As he said, we love you, so much that we want you with the both of us." Jellal clarified, his voice making her divert her eyes from Natsu's to look at the azure-hair's brown eyes burn with love and affection, his hand now moving on his own accord to caress her cheek tenderly. "What do you say?"

"I… w-what do I say?" She asked dumbly, not liking her mind and mouth to fail her when she seriously needed to be focused. Natsu chuckled and Jellal shook his head with a small smile, both guys looking at each other with a short nod before accommodating themselves at the girl's sides; her face looking at the both of them before she looked up and let out an unexpected moan, their hands were resting over her gut, the cold and warm feeling making her eyes glaze in pleasure. "N-natsu… J-jellal…"

"Don't worry, we can wait; until then…" Jellal said softly to her with a wink directed to his partner, the fire eater grinning lecherously when he understood what the other wanted to say, completing his sentence with a voice dripping with obvious arousal.

"We'll help you decide…"

* * *

_Two days later…_

"Isn't it weird?" Lucy asked to the two mages accompanying her, Gray looking up from his beer to see her while Mirajane stopped the cleaning of the dishes to pay attention; the blonde girl rested her head on one of her hands as her eyes stared at the talking trio sitting on a table not far from them. "They were fighting over anything two months ago but now they returned to normal…"

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked quizzically, looking at the same thing she was, noticing that Jellal, Erza and Natsu were sharing a table and talking as if they have never fought in their lives. "Oh, those three…"

"I'm sure Erza forced them to behave." Mira said with a small shrug and smile, obviously, her mind thinking something else; Natsu and Jellal were sitting at both sides of the knight and whenever someone came to disturb their talk, they glared and frightened whoever it was before returning to their chat with the ex-quip sorcerer.

Something was up, but with Erza and Jellal involved… she was sure she wasn't going to get anything… she could try to question Natsu though; the boy will surely give her the answers she wanted. Not now, obviously. She needed to catch him alone.

"You think?" Lucy asked with some doubt, noticing that whenever Erza left the two alone, they continued to behave friendly towards each other. "That cannot be."

"Tch, who cares?" Gray grunted to them, finishing the last of his drink and turning to face the celestial mage. "Now that I remembered, Erza promised to help me train today…"

"Ah? With Erza? Good luck, you know her trainings are harsh." Mira warned him with some concern, remembering the times she had to help the members that asked for a training session with the mighty Titania.

"And see if you can get some answers…" Lucy reminded him with a small shrug, returning to her initial talk with the head waitress, leaving the ice mage walking towards the table Erza was sharing with the pink-haired and the azure-haired; both looking up at him with narrowed eyes before sharing a knowing look.

Gray quirked an eyebrow at their strange action, shaking his head to snap out of it, he coughed on his fist and addressed the woman sitting in between the two guys. "Erza, when are we going to train?"

"Right now, let's go." She said to him shortly, closing her eyes in delight of the last piece of strawberry cake she was eating, nodding to him and motioning for him to follow her; the ice mage feeling irked when he saw the other two tailing not far behind them with their eyes on him.

"U-uh, Erza…?"

"Don't worry about them." She said with her smile unfaltering, the brunette sweatdropping at the weirdness of the situation; they walked through the whole town, heading to the outskirts and to an open clearing that had traces of being used as a training ground before. She went to one side with Jellal and Natsu on toe and faced Gray with her usual stoic face, the guys at her sides smirking when they heard something she whispered to them.

"W-what's so funny?" He asked to them, having a bad feeling about this training he was going to get.

"Nothing, they're just going to help." The knight said with a shrug, calmly summoning a pair of swords while Natsu cracked his knuckles with his flames already starting to engulf his body, and Jellal stretched his arms and legs with a golden light surrounding him. The ice mage had the decency of gape and point a shaky finger at the two grinning men at her sides, not believing her words.

"H-help…?"

"You'll need it, ice pick!" The dragon-slayer said with a mad laugh, expanding his belly and surrounding his mouth with his hands, letting out a mighty roar of fire in Gray's direction. The ex-saint throwing several beams of light towards the ice mage when the last one managed to jump away from the dragon-slayer's roar, some hitting their mark and making him growl in pain before a figure appeared in front of him with its swords at its sides.

"H-holy…!"

Talk about a harsh training.

**The end.**

* * *

**Let's say I am, indeed, a devil. Would you deny me some reviews?  
**

**Thoughts, people! Let me know your thoughts! *laughs evilly*  
**

**Plus, this is just getting started. *grins*  
**

**Saludos.  
**


	2. 2nd Sin: NatsuxMirajane ErzaxElfman

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**I do own the general idea for the challenge, but not the words used in some of the stories.**

* * *

**Backstage:  
**

_Kuroyagi _- Yeah, that's something that we gotta work on. Something that I hadn't told you, 'cause you are the last to answer, I will have the help of some other writers for this story. Making it a collaboration in which I'll start with the first story and then the others will continue until it's my turn again.

I wanted to know if, instead of being one of the reviewers, you wanted to be part of the writers? Only if you want, that is.

_shinji01ikari_ - Sure, why not? I think I still have a spare time to write five simultaneous stories, though this one will take precedence over my own since I like to do simultaneous publishing of my stories.

Just tell me what my story is and I'll work my way around from there.

_Kuroyagi_ - 5th and xxth. If you need an idea of how to start, let me know, I have some thoughts about each one of them. Except for the Yuri and Yaoi ones...

_shinji01ikari_ - Well, didn't expect I'll land yaoi and yuri pairing because I seriously, seriously, don't touch yaoi, though I do enjoy a good yuri.

But I'll treat it as a challenge and do my best, I'll just finish my stories and start writing those chapters.

* * *

**The song for the beast.**

_(A shinji01ikari original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

It was another peaceful day at the guild known as Fairy Tail. Its mages doing what they usually do, taking jobs, drinking, and having a merry time like usual with a certain group of mages lounging about at the bar, known as the strongest team ever conceived and causes the most destruction in one sitting.

Team Natsu, the mere mention of the name sends shivers down the spines of those who knew them.

The group led by Natsu Dragneel, a Dragon slayer that uses fire as his main element with his most noticeable feature is his spiky pink locks and scarf around his neck a memento from his father, next is Happy an Exceed and Natsu's first partner and faux kid as he was born from an egg which Natsu and Lissana helped hatch his noticeable feature is that he is a cat like most Exceed are with the ability to talk and use magic.

Gray Fullbuster, an Ice mage and Natsu's rival and resident exhibitionist that strips unconsciously born from his training from his Master Ur and like Ur's other student he has his self-proclaimed girlfriend in the form of Juvia Lockser an occasional member of the team, former Phantom Lord's Elemental four too, Gray's self-professed lover and current girlfriend that always keeps a watchful eye on her eternal rival.

Lucy Heartfillia the guild's number one stellar mage and one of the top models for the Weekly sorcerer second only to Mirajane, and finally Erza Scarlet also known as Titania, or the Fairy queen, the team's first S-class mage and Reequip magic user known as the knight and currently the one missing from the group.

"Hey Mira" Natsu asked as he looked at his girlfriend and future wife based on the diamond ring on her finger.

"What is it Natsu?" Mirajane asked placing down the mug she's currently wiping. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing really" Natsu shrugged before looking at the empty chair beside him. "Have you seen Erza? I haven't seen her for a while"

"Aye" Happy the cat exclaimed. "She's been disappearing more often than my supply of fish!"

"Yeah…I haven't seen her for quite a while too" Lucy added placing her head on her left hand while stirring her drink. "What do you think she could be doing? I hope she's not hiding something"

"You two are just being paranoid" Gray remarked dismissing their suspicions. "Maybe she's just doing more jobs than usual, you should know right? You two were a couple for two years"

Natsu nodded, but he knew something is definitely wrong about his former flame. They ended their relationship almost two years ago, after finally realizing that the love they have for each other was more familial than anything else, ending their relationship on a good note and becoming close friends ever since.

It was after that when Natsu started to notice that Mirajane would steal glances at him and would always smile brightly whenever she greets him and realized that it had been happening ever since they were kids and it was only recently when he realized what it was.

So, he asked Mirajane if she liked him or not in the most extravagant way he knew how. He walked up to her and asked her like he would ask her for water and she answered like she would normally do, not finding any reason to hide her feelings for the Dragon slayer and from that day forward they began dating and a year and a half later he proposed to her which made her cry in joy with the first person to ever congratulate them was Erza herself.

Natsu realized that the requests at the second floor boards haven't been touched for quite a while. "We would know if she has been taking more mission popsicle, the S class jobs hasn't been touched in days and she only did one last month and nothing else for that matter! Some S class mage you are!"

"You wanna fight, flame-brain?!" Gray snapped back, his Juvia accessory unlatching from his arm to give her beloved 'Gray-sama' some space.

"You think you're strong enough, Popsicle?!" Natsu retorted as they butted heads with each other. They continued to bicker with one another, the proverbial violence meter slowly reaching critical levels, a little more and a fight would erupt. The two were ready to punch the lights out of each other when the doors suddenly burst open revealing Titania herself, making them turn chummy like always as she walked towards their team's direction; Elfman arriving at the guild seconds later.

"Uh? Hey Erza were not fighting right, Natsu?" Gray immediately said as Titania stopped in front of the two, even after becoming an S class mage themselves the two still held their fear against Erza's wrath. She nodded taking what he said for granted as she took her seat besides Natsu like always.

"Hey Erza, where've you been?" Natsu asked looking closely at Titania who seemed to be a little flustered. "Hey Erza, Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Natsu" Erza replied smiling. "Can I have the usual Mira?" Mirajane nodded as she gave her, her usual order and silently consumed her drink, her eyes landing on the other Take over sibling.

Natsu and Mirajane exchange meaningful looks at what they saw. The day ended without too much fanfare as the usual progenitors of the fight are not in the mood to fight or start one, the only unusual thing that happened was Erza and Elfman's time of departure.

"Did you notice?" Natsu asked his future wife.

"Uh-huh" Mirajane nodded. "So did she smell different?"

Natsu nodded. "She smells like Elfman, do you think those two are…?"

"Maybe, but let's find out tomorrow. Up for some spying, Natsu?" Mirajane asked wiggling her eyebrows at Natsu who grinned in approval.

"But, first" Natsu smiled lecherously at Mirajane.

"Eeep!" Mirajane squeaked as Natsu carried her bridal style and began running towards his house's direction. She couldn't help but shake her head in amusement as she buried it deeper in his chest knowing that this is going to be another blissful night for the two.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next day the couple followed each of their respective targets, Natsu followed Elfman with Mirajane following Erza and their goal to find out what's going on between the two by transforming into the two. Using a communication lacrima to give updates of each other's movement as they finally traced the two's meeting place.

"The targets are closing in on their destination" Mirajane stated running on the rooftops to get ahead of Erza.

"Ok! Operation Desert Lazarus commence" Natsu stated.

"Desert Lazarus?" a third voice echoed as Mirajane giggled.

"Don't mind him, Ultear, thanks for helping us" Mirajane replied. "How's Meredy, is she doing alright?"

"No problem, I don't have any jobs today anyway" Ultear replied having joined Fairy Tail a few years back due to the insistence of the two on the other end of the line. Even though they were enemies before, but after the incident with Zeref and Acnologia settled and Fairy Tail's victory over the two with the help of Ultear and her adopted daughter Meredy. And like Jellal's, the council was about to take the two away, but the couple made a deal with the council that the mother and daughter will be under the watchful eyes of Fairy Tail and due to Natsu's Dragon Force state and Mirajane's Satan Soul and backed up by their guild and three dragon-slayers was more than enough to make the council agree. "Meredy's fine, she's good friends with Wendy and Romeo; they're out on mission today. Oh! Elfman's here, later!"

"Hey Elfman" Ultear greeted the hulking man.

"Ultear! It's been awhile it's so nice to see you again" Elfman replied stopping to greet Ultear who started a conversation with the younger Take-over sibling, her eyes saw a flash of light on the corner where Titania came out wearing a grin that could only belong to one person.

"It's been nice meeting you, later" Ultear waved goodbye as she left.

"It's not manly to keep a woman waiting, you know?" Elfman turned around to find Erza standing behind him, wondering why she left their meeting place.

"'I'm sorry Erza, it's not manly to just walk away from a friend" Elfman replied. "Shall we go?"

Erza nodded as she warily took Elfman's hand as they walked around town with Elfman leading the way. Meanwhile Erza is patiently waiting for her companion at the base of the giant tree in the middle of Magnolia.

"Hey Erza" Elfman called out walking closer to her.

"What took you so long?" Erza asked, a smile gracing her lips.

"I met Ultear on my way here and we did some catching up" Elfman replied. "It's not manly to leave a friend behind"

"I see" Erza nodded. "Where shall we go today?"

'_Hmm I don't really know where they usually go?_' Elfman thought. "How about you decide?" he offered as Erza eagerly nodded as she began to lead the way.

The couple made sure that the two of them would never meet and used the lacrima to tell them each other's current location as they began gathering information about how and when did their relationship began.

Both of them found out that they started seeing each other a month after Natsu's proposal to Mirajane. They kept their meetings a secret due to Erza's insistence because she didn't want Natsu to know that she has begun dating thinking that he might leave Mirajane and come back to her, ruining their relationship.

He was happy and annoyed at the same time at Erza's decision thinking of talking to her in person and telling her that he was happy as long as she was happy and she's free to choose anyone to love.

The day ended and both of them decided to go to somewhere quiet, apparently both choosing the park though Natsu and Mirajane made sure they're at the opposite end of each other.

"Elfman, you've been quiet lately. Is there something wrong?" Erza asked her companion.

"Nothing Erza, just thinking that's all" Elfman replied wondering what Natsu was doing.

"Elfman" Erza asked as she stood in front of him as he looked at her curiously.

Elfman's eyes went wide when Erza's lips covered his own wrapping her arms around his head and forcing her tongue into his lips. Elfman paused for a minute before returning the kiss finding Erza's lips quite likable.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" a loud scream was heard at the opposite side of the park causing Erza to pause realizing that it was Elfman's voice.

"Elfman!" Erza looked at the man in front of her bathed in white light before revealing the graceful Mirajane with a finger on her lips.

"I kissed a girl and liked it" Mirajane mused as Erza's jaw fell to the ground and passed out soon after. "I think I went overboard"

"HELP ME, MIRA!" Natsu screamed as he was chased by a rampaging Elfman in his Beast soul.

After all the commotion settled down, Natsu and Mirajane explained why they did what they did to Erza and Elfman which the two reluctantly accepted seeing that they were also at fault for hiding their relationship.

Natsu talked to Erza later that day and told her what he felt about her dating Elfman and gave them his full support that made Titania very happy giving Natsu a bone crushing hug. The guild celebrated the new couple like they knew how by throwing another party.

Erza and Elfman also announced that they were also planning to get married which made Mirajane cry at what would their daughter look like a strange amalgamation of Elfman's face and Erza's long hair and made Natsu sick to his stomach remembering his accident with Elfman on the park.

Both women questioned their respective lovers what happened and they reacted negatively at the memory.

**The end**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Erza" Elfman began turning to face Titania beside him.

"What is it, Elfman?" Erza asked as she began to panic as Elfman slowly leaned over her, pinning her hands under his. "What are you doing?"

"…" silence was Elfman's reply as he slowly closed the gap.

"Elfman, Elfman, ELFMAN! It's me...! NATSU!" Natsu shouted in panic. Elfman stopped a few centimeters from his face much to each other's relief.

"YOU!" Elfman growled before somebody knocked him from behind with his lips landing on Nastu's.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" both men screamed in horror.

Ultear ran away from the place without being noticed, laughing madly at the picture she took from the two guys colliding and kissing eachother 'accidentally'.

She was going to show it to Mira and Erza... after a year or so.

* * *

**From the Citrus Master of the NatZa section, we bring you this story.**

**We hope you liked it, there'll be more to come, of course.  
**

**Saludos.**

**Edit: Backstage added.**


	3. 3rd Sin: NatsuxLisanna ErzaxLaxus

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**I do own the general idea for the challenge, but not the words used in some of the stories.**

* * *

**Backstage:  
**

_Shedauwz_** - **Sure I'd write it. Can I chose which one? 4th! And if you need me to write another one, just tell me which one.

And can you send me either your or Shinji's chapter(-ers)? I'd like to have an idea where I have to limit my imagination and see how far you're taking this.

_Kuroyagi_** - **I'll send you mine and one from shinji, so you can see both sides of the work... or the differences that they can have. I mean, you don't have to write 100% romance, but it cannot be null either, as you cannot simply state that they are a couple, you gotta work for a reason that makes it believable. *nods* A writer's test.**  
**

_Shedauwz_** - **Huh, interesting stories. I laughed my ass off at both of them. Honestly, it wasn't THAT bad reading a NatsuxGerard story o.o

Alright, this gave me an idea that my imagination should take.

*grins evilishly*

Wanna hear a hint?

Mating season.

* * *

**The Order of Things.**

_(A Shedauwz original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

It was a sunny, peaceful day in Magnolia. The city filled with the chatter of citizens' who were still discussing the events of the Grand Magic Games of four years ago. Never did anyone think that the mage guild, Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore eleven years ago, would once again rise up to the top. Not only that, the mage that was known as Fairy Tail's Salamander has risen to the top ranks of the guild. Some people even see him as the guild's ace, yet that was never confirmed as the man known as Gildarts still held that title.

But what influenced that train of thought wasn't the magical tournament or the fact that the Flaming Iron duo had made short work of Sabertooth's twin dragons. No, not even close. During the fifth day of the tournament, certain events lead to the appearance of the feared great dark wizard Zeref, who intended to destroy the known magical world and create a new one atop the rubble. The Dragon-Slayer, with the help of his nakama, managed to stop the wizard of death. Even though he wasn't alone, the Salamander was the one who ultimately sent the threat into oblivion, saving the world and earning the title 'Hero.'

Coincidentally, the same wizard guild which resided in the middle of the busy city was eerily quiet. By this time it was known that two or more fights would've destroyed a few buildings around it, yet there was nothing.

"I wonder what happened…" Some people chattered.

"It's still morning! I bet Natsu-san hasn't entered yet." Another laughed, "And speak of the Devil!" he exclaimed as he saw the pink-haired Dragon-Slayer making his way sluggishly through the streets of Magnolia towards the guild's premises, with his blue winged feline companion behind him. His black jacket unzipped to reveal his toned muscles with his signature scarf wrapped around his waist, "Natsu-san!" One of the citizens waved at him.

The young wizard, seemingly too lazy, didn't even notice the citizens calling his name while he slowly strode towards the guild. His back bent forward with his hands almost touching the ground as his walk made it look like something had just taken his energy from him. Breathing heavily, he tilted his head upwards to glance at the street before him, "Hot…" he muttered, his eyes had bags under them and his cheeks were adorned with a slight pinkish color.

"Natsu… are you alright?" The feline flying next to him spoke, a shard of worry resided in the blue exceed's voice.

The Dragon-Slayer grunted in response, continuing towards his destination. The cat frowned, remembering how he tried convincing Natsu to stay at home for the last day of this harsh week so the same that happened last year didn't repeat itself. And this was the last day, too…

After about another ten minutes of dragging his feet, the fire mage was finally in front of his guild's huge castle-like building. Exhausted from his trek through the city, he leaned to the front and placed his head against the huge double doors, balancing himself. Panting, he shakily lifted up both of his hands and placed them against the doors. '_Why is it so fucking hot?!'_He exclaimed in his mind as he pushed the doors open, falling to the ground in the process as he lost his balance due to nothing to lean on.

The cat didn't even notice his foster-father's predicament as his glance was situated on a certain white exceed, "Charle!" He shouted with a blush on his little blue face while he flew towards the table where she was standing on next to her blue-haired Dragon-Slayer, "Do you want some fish?" Happy asked shyly as he took out some raw fish out of the backpack like bag to his side.

The white exceed simply snorted with irritation as she turned her glance away from the object that was pestering her on a daily basis. Scratch that, hourly basis.

Back to our main hero; he slightly opens one of his tired eyes to check who was doing what. Strangely enough, the guild was scarce of people. Only his former teammates, Erza, Lucy and Gray were sitting at their usual table together with Cana and Laxus. To their right sat Wendy together with Charle, where Happy had gone to pester the latter.

Natsu noticed something; something that he could only notice in the deranged state he's currently in – Wendy was getting older. That was apparent, seeing as she was sixteen already, yet her body surely wasn't one fit for a sixteen-year-old… No! Bad thoughts! Shoo!

The next table was… It was blurred out by the sudden appearance of a silver-haired girl with big blue eyes staring worriedly at our favorite suffering Dragon-Slayer, "Natsu!" She exclaimed, "Are you alright?" The girl said with worry as she placed her palm on Natsu's forehead, "You're burning up!"

'_Lisanna…_' He faintly smiled.

Not minding the fact that his guild mates ignored the notion that their 'hero' just collapsed on the ground upon entering the guild in a sweaty, tired pile of misery, Natsu took Lisanna's hand and accepted the kind gesture of her helping him onto a table where she and Elfman previously sat. He let out a quiet growl as he sat on the bench next to the table and plumped his head on the wooden surface, annoyed by the fact that no one even seemed to notice that he entered. Even Erza, of all people! At least he still had her…

"What's wrong, Natsu?" She asked again, the glimpse of worry in her voice was too obvious.

"Hot…" Natsu muttered through gritted teeth as he eyed his childhood friend and foster mother of Happy sitting next to him through the corner of his right eye. What he saw surprised him. Was she always this… _beautiful_? Her big blue eyes staring at him worriedly, her cheeks glistened with a slight shade of pink, her bright silver hair went to her shoulders, almost sparkling from the sunlight that came through the open windows, framing her divine features. She just seemed so… _perfect_. He felt some strange feeling in his heart and something heavy in his stomach. What the hell is happening to him?

'_Hot? But it's only 70 degrees outside…_' Lisanna thought, wondering what might be wrong with him. He was a Fire Dragon-Slayer for God's sake, even if it was over 200 degrees outside he wouldn't be hot. Hell, she even saw him bathing in lava once (and eating it, might I add) without a care for the world, and now he was hot? There was definitely something wrong.

"Natsu?" Lisanna inquired again, but, without answering her Natsu grabbed her by her hand and quickly dragged her into the janitor's room, quickly closing the door behind him, "Wh-what's going on?" She asked, surprised by the Dragon-Slayer's sudden actions.

He took a shaky step forward, "Li-Lisanna…" He muttered and fell forward, barely avoiding the floor as the same silver-haired girl managed to embrace and save him from imminent collision with the hard floor.

"Would you tell me what's wrong with you already?" She exclaimed, "Na-"

"Shhh…" Lisanna was interrupted by Natsu who placed a finger on her soft lips. He quickly regained his balance and gently pushed her forward, making her face the wall with her back as he stood only a few inches away from her. The Take-Over mage's body tensed as she felt Natsu's hands on her hips, his head slowly leaning closer for what she thought was a kiss. She braced herself by closing her eyes, yet was surprised when all she heard was a thump. She glanced at the Dragon-Slayer whose forehead was rammed against the wall behind her, "Please," he whispered, "Just stay like this for a while."

She felt a trail of sweat run down her cheek as her hands fell limp to her sides. This was just too sudden! Sure they were what you could call more than friends when they were kids, she even proposed to him! In a way that the Dragon-Slayer wouldn't notice, though, but he didn't even seem to notice her ever since she returned from Edolas. Of course, there was the event at Tenrou Island, The Grand Magic Games, the fight with Zeref and the rebuilding of their guild to worry about and keep the fire-breathing mage preoccupied. Yet even after that he did nothing, and it's nothing to be surprised about as Natsu was dense, even a six-year-old could notice that. Why was he doing this now? What has gotten into him? THIS WAS JUST TOO SUDDEN.

'_Damn it, I can't take it anymore…_' Natsu groaned inwardly.

Lisanna froze when Natsu's face got closer to hers; she felt the pink-haired man sniff her hair and gently nibble on her ear while his hands caressed her hips, his left hand slowly going under her shirt to touch her bare, flat stomach.

"What are you-" she shut her lips to hide a moan that threatened to escape her mouth after Natsu brushed his lips against her neck, his hands going around her waist to gently massage her back, tracing circles around her body. His head slid downwards the lower side of her neck; he brushed his extremely sharp canine teeth carefully against her skin, leaving a mark that said she was his.

She felt the stinging sensation of his teeth and the hot and soft touch of his palms as he roamed around her body. She was trying as best she could to pry the lustful Dragon-Slayer away, yet the man's grip was too strong. The silver-haired girl let out a silent gasp as one of his fingers brushed against the lower side of her bra.

* * *

"So what the hell is up with flame-brain? He's been missing for a week already and now he shows up… weird." Gray said as he downed his third mug of beer.

Noticing that Erza tensed and that she finished her second barrel of beer today, Cana spoke: "It's a Dragon-Slayer thing, I guess."

Gray quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Same thing happened last year at the same time." The brown-haired woman explained and, noticing that Erza's tensing changed to complete shakiness, continued," Apparently, it starts when they're 21. There's one week every year when they're… " She paused, "Different."

The blonde Stellar Spirit Mage glanced at the Card Magic user quizzically, "Wait," she said, "Levy did say something about this being the best week this whole year. Can that have anything to do with it?"

Cana almost choked on her drink after hearing that and, coughing up the liquid and straightening her position, she burst in a fit of laughter, "Yeah, it's the same with Gajeel."

"Hey," Laxus whispered to Erza, "What are they talking about?" he asked, Erza only shook her head in response, her shakiness still present.

"Erza? You okay?" The Ice Make mage asked; a slight glint of worry in his voice after noticing how silent and… _scared_the queen of fairies was.

"STOP!" They heard a shout and saw Natsu flying through the janitor room's door, crashing through a few tables and landing painfully on his back. Looking back at the door they noticed Lisanna with a blush on her face while her shirt was rolled up to her bra's level. She glared at Natsu resentfully with tears in her eyes before rolling down her shirt and running out of the guild.

Upon realizing that she was leaving, Natsu quickly shot up on his feet and dashed to follow her, "Lisanna! Wait!" He shouted and could almost grab her arm when a punch from an enormous fist sent him flying into one of the guild building's walls.

"Natsu, you bastard!" Elfman shouted; his right arm changed into the arm his _**Beast Soul **_magic used, "A real man doesn't force himself on a woman!" He stated while glaring daggers at the fire mage who stood up from the rubble, unscathed by the sudden blow sent his way.

Natsu looked quizzically towards the large silver-haired man in front of him, "Huh?" He muttered quietly, the blurriness and weakness from before returning in full.

"What the hell's happening?" Lucy exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air to emphasize her frustration.

Cana sighed, "Did you notice how Gajeel always disappears at this time?" she said, Lucy nodded, "And Levy too?"

"What's your point?" Gray interrupted.

"Natsu hit 21 last year, right?" He nodded, "For him it happened last year, too."

"Just get to the point already." The second generation lightning Dragon-Slayer said impatiently.

"From how he tried to hit on me, " She said and chuckled after noticing that everyone's, except Erza's, jaws dropped, "I can only call this 'Mating Season.'"

Laxus smirked, "I have an idea."

"Oi! Laxus!" Cana tried to stop him when she noticed the S-Class mage stand up and walk towards Natsu who was still groggily staring at the Strauss sibling. He walked up to the Dragon-Slayer, leaned down and whispered something to him, then returned with a mischievous smile on his face. "What'd you tell him?" The Card Magic user asked slightly worried for her self-being.

"That Elfman might be into incest." The blonde stated laughing, proud at his own achievement.

"You idiot…" Cana sighed, "Didn't I tell you he tried to hit on me? How'd you think my dad react to that?"

"Beat the idiot up?" Gray smirked.

"Normally, he would." Cana stated as she stood up and started walking towards the guild's exit, "But he got the worst beating of his life after he tried," she said with a laugh, "Erza can tell you more about it, she was there, after all. Me, on the other hand, I'm leaving." She finished and left as soon as possible.

Everything fell dead silent, besides the sound of the electricity flickering around the fire Dragon-Slayer; his eyes covered by his hair, his fists clenched as his arms were shaking, his teeth grinding violently at one another as quiet growls escaped his throat.

"E-Erza…?" Lucy stuttered with a glance at her redheaded friend.

Erza nodded, "It all happened when we tried to pry Natsu off of her." She said, shaking her head to try and forget the memory, " It was such a nightmare, I thought I was going to die…" she muttered, then realization struck her as she shot her head to glare at the blonde S-Class mage, "Wait, you WHAT?!" She shrieked.

Laxus looked at the darkened expressions of the three sitting with him, '_Natsu beat up Gildarts and Erza?_' he thought, "…Seriously?" The mage uttered, shocked.

"_**Raienryū no Hōkō!**_"

* * *

Running through the streets as fast as her legs let her, Lisanna didn't even care about the huge explosion coming from the direction of the guild building. She was trying to contemplate Natsu's behavior and his sudden outburst of lust. What was going through the Dragon-Slayer's head? Surely he didn't think that he could just grope her out of the blue like that (not that he could in normal circumstances either.)

"Who does he think he is?!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes as she entered her home in Fairy Hills. Closing the door behind her, the Take-Over mage sprawled out across her bead in a fit of anger and thought. This was the first time she was so… _intimate_with the opposite sex, and it got to her, especially so that it wasn't of her own free will.

She knew that she had feelings for our hero, which was made apparent when he first appeared in Fairy Tail's guild hall in Edolas and she had a hunch that he had the same feelings for her, if the night they spent together after returning to Earthland was any indication. They didn't do anything, of course, yet she could feel the spark in his eyes and that topic was put to rest after the three simple words the Dragon-Slayer said.

But even after they were said, they went back to their normal lives. Everything that was happening around them just distracted both of them too much. To protect the guild, Natsu had to train and fight against enemies that were ten times stronger than him, yet he still managed to win in the end.

Lisanna simply stared at her bedroom's ceiling, letting her mind sink into those weird yet warm thoughts of the Dragon-Slayer. Suddenly, she imagined an image of them being together, kissing, hugging and eventually marriage. Her face flushed red after the thought and she shook her head furiously, groaning in annoyance because of the sorry state she was in. Turning to her side, she grabbed her pillow and squeezed it in between her hands, slowly closing her eyes and drifting off into sandman's land.

* * *

Natsu groaned furiously as he opened his eyes; he was lying in the most uncomfortable position possible as his back was bent backwards by a rock below him. He slowly got up and tried to recognize the place around him; the whole vicinity was covered in rubble and fire. Shrugging, he ate the fire spinning around him and figured that someone must've destroyed Erza's strawberry cake, again. The only thought running through his head was how Lisanna left. He felt a slight feeling of guilt in his heart as he straightened himself and went straight towards Fairy Hills, where he was sure she'd be. He ran as fast as he could, not noticing that he had lost his jacket in the chaos.

_Under the remains of Fairy Tail…_

"Get off of me, will you?!"

"Oh come on," Laxus groaned in exasperation, glancing at Erza below him with a smirk, "This isn't so bad." He said. She was lying below him while he was holding the rubble with his back, making sure it didn't fall directly on her.

"Just blast the rocks away already!" The woman growled while glaring daggers at the man above her, seemingly annoyed by his persistence.

"No." He simply replied, slightly leaning down so their faces were inches from each other, irking the redhead even more, "A man can only take so much." He admitted, faking a hurt expression.

"You said you'd wait!" She exclaimed, "And besides, do you realize where we are?"

"Under ten feet of rubble. Why?" He answered plainly.

"And who's the cause of that, I wonder?" Erza deadpanned.

"Natsu, of course!" He stated, '_Holy shit, I never thought I'd see Natsu like that._' The image of Natsu flashed in his mind, sending a shiver down his spine.

"It wasn't his fault!" She felt anger build up in her. Even if it was Laxus, she couldn't forgive him for blaming the man who saved her life countless times for what he did when he couldn't control his emotions. The same thing happened last year; the guild was demolished, both Gildarts and Erza were beaten to a near-death state, yet neither one of them blamed the pink-haired Dragon-Slayer. 'Mating Season,' as Cana put it, was nothing to joke about. "He-" She was interrupted by the blonde man above her when he leaned closer and their lips crashed against each other.

"I don't care." He whispered as they finished their intense lip-lock, "This will be fun." Laxus grinned after he flicked one of her large breasts gently with his finger.

"I wonder." She grinned mischievously as she placed one of her knees against the man's crotch.

The S-Class mage sweatdropped, "Just give me a chance, will you?"

Erza sighed.

'_Men._'

* * *

Lisanna groaned in her sleep, slightly opening her eyes after being waken up after hearing someone walking around in the dorm. It wasn't a surprise as she wasn't the only one living in the girl's dorm at Fairy Hills. It was already dark as the moon shone brightly through the window next to her bed, illuminating her room in a darkish yellow light. She heard her door creak open and she slowly leaned into a sitting position, "Mira-nee?" she muttered while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Suddenly, realization dawned inside her, '_Mira-nee's at the regular guild meeting with Master! Then who…_' She was thrown out of her thoughts after noticing a topless Natsu standing in her room, panting heavily.

"Lisanna…" He whispered with a soft tone.

Upon seeing him, the silver-haired girl instantly shot up from her bed and backed away towards a wall, "Go away!" she shouted, throwing the pillow she held towards him.

Catching the soft object before it hit his head, Natsu glanced towards her direction and it felt as if his heart had dropped. The way she was looking at him, that cold, scared stare was eating at him. He didn't want her to view him in that kind of light. The need and lust quickly evaporating from his body, he felt it being taken over by the need to embrace her, to tell her how he felt about her, to tell her that she was safe.

He took one step forward. She took one back.

He took another step forward. "Don't come closer!" She shrieked, backed into a wall.

Natsu took another step forward and was already inches away from her. He stood there, staring at the woman at his shoulder length with caring eyes, his resolve slowly faltering as he noticed how scared Lisanna was. She raised her hand and slapped him, which didn't surprise the Dragon-Slayer, but only increased his drive to make this right. Another slap, and another, she was going at it full force. Eventually, Natsu grabbed her arm and pushed it against the wall, quickly grabbing her second arm that was going to smack him again and did the same. He tilted his head lower to be at eye level with her and stared deeply at her big blue orbs.

"Let go of me!" She cried out, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Lisanna, listen to me, please." He pleaded.

"Let go…" She sobbed.

"You'll just run away if I do." The pink-haired stated, "Look," he began, "I'm sorry for before… I… I don't know what came over me."

"No," she shook her head, "It's not that."

"Then what…?"

"It was too sudden." she admitted, "After everything that happened, I thought this… _thing_between us was over. For four years I had to endure, and I did, yet…" Lisanna felt tears run down her cheek, "It was too long, Natsu. I buried my feelings for you, and your sudden outburst was just…" Her voice shivered.

It was true. Ever since the fight with Zeref was over and the S-Class exams which made him an S-Class mage were done, Natsu had never tried to re-establish the relationship they had before Lisanna 'died.' Even if his feelings were made clear after she returned, the constant battles clouded his judgment once again. He feared that the years he spent training and getting ready for the last battle had all but diminished the bond between them. He was afraid; he was afraid that she didn't feel the same way about him anymore and that he would be rejected. Yet seeing her like this… He knew what he had to do.

"Hey…" he whispered, letting go of one of her hands to touch her cheek, "Remember the night we spent together after you returned home?"

She nodded, nuzzling into the palm on her cheek to feel the warmth emanating from Natsu's natural body heat.

"I meant what I said." Natsu stated, making her eyes shoot up towards him to notice he had a faint smile on his face, "And I still do." He said, making Lisanna's eyes widen, "I still love you, Lisanna."

She could feel her cheeks flush red, "T-Then… why…?" she stuttered.

"I was afraid." He said, his smile turning into a sad frown, "I was afraid that it was too long, that you didn't…"

"You idiot!" she yelled as she slapped him again.

"Wait…" his eyes widened as the girl's other hand wrestled out of his grip and, together with her other hand, wrapped around his neck. Closing the distance between them, Lisanna kissed Natsu with all the feelings she had been holding in for all these past years.

Natsu's eyes widened as their lips connected, as he felt her warmth. His hand going around her waist to pull her closer, he closed his eyes and returned the emotions that have been swirling inside his heart like a tornado for the past four years. He was overjoyed; finally he had her. Finally the uncertainty had been swept away in that one single moment. He held her tightly, not daring to let go of her for his life.

Lisanna felt as his hands wrapped around her waist and how he tugged her closer. How he enveloped her in his warm body heat and how he returned her feelings in kind. She let her fingers roam through his bright pink hair, caressing his locks as she touched his cheek with her other hand. She felt more tears run down her cheeks, yet these ones were neither from frustration, sadness or fear. These were what someone would call the tears of joy.

Finally, the need for air made them part and look at each other. Both of their faces were flushed a bright red as they stared at each other's eyes, not daring to say one word.

Natsu broke the silence as he placed his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb, "Hey." He whispered with a smile.

"Figures." She pouted, "I should've known you'd be that dense."

"What?" he sweatdropped.

Lisanna sighed, "That you'd make me wait even more for that kind of stupid reason." She said with a smile while leaning on him and placing her head on his chest.

"I know." He scowled, "And I'm sorry." He said while wrapping his hands around her, one of his hands on her head, caressing her beautiful silver hair, "Never again…"

"Yeah." She whispered kindly. Finally the uncertainty between them had been shattered. Finally she could show him how she truly felt about him. Speaking of which…"I still love you too."

Natsu smiled at the declaration as Lisanna tilted her head upwards and kissed Natsu again. Giving into his urges, he slid his tongue in her mouth, exploring every nook and cranny as the feeling sent shivers down his spine. What, you thought the lust of a dragon can be fought off so easily?

She felt his tongue in her mouth and his hands roaming through her body, yet she didn't have any complaints. It was the opposite- she enjoyed it. This time nothing was left hidden and not one single feeling should be unspoken.

He picked her up bridal-style and carried her to her bed, laying her on it and getting down on top of her, kissing her and slowly going down while his hands caressed her sides.

He loved her.

She loved him.

That's all they needed to know.

* * *

After he'd woken up, Gray was pissed; probably even more than when Natsu tricked him into going on a date with Juvia. Sounds impossible, doesn't it?

The reason for him being pissed? Oh nothing much… just an unconscious Lucy's butt in his face and Erza's moans combined with Laxus's grunts echoing through the rubble. And this was going to continue until someone decided to make their way towards the guild, which wasn't going to be until morning.

"Fuck my life."

**The end.**

* * *

**From the Bestselling Author, Shedauwz McSuperb, we bring you this story.  
**

**Third chapter of this little crusade! *laughs* With some info of what caused this story... Thanks Shedauwz! You did amazing!  
**

**Next Sin on the list: What some want - A Natsu/Gray Erza/Lucy story.  
**

**Saludos.  
**


End file.
